


Adventures of Mr Fun Size

by chunkyloverfiftythree



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Foreplay, Gen, Guilty Pleasures, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkyloverfiftythree/pseuds/chunkyloverfiftythree
Summary: Fun sized man; full sized dick.
Kudos: 15





	Adventures of Mr Fun Size

**Author's Note:**

> I have this H/C that although Marko is a bouncing ball of energy he also like to slow it down and take his time when it comes to matters of the dick...

He called himself Mr Fun Size, which was arguably a very accurate representation on the face of it. Being 5”2 and 120 lbs, he made every inch of himself count; lean, lithe and almost perfectly shredded. But make no mistake, he had a full size dick and he knew how to use it. 

In the public eye, and to his friends and family, Marko is all-go-all-the-time. He is so filled with energy and vivacity that when it comes to the bedroom, it would be easy to think he likes to pound it out, hard and fast. 

Now, there is a time and a place for just getting it done. Sometimes, in the shower after a match (never jerk off before a match), or in his bed just before going to sleep, he will challenge himself to tug one out in 2 minutes or less; his spit slick hand working quickly up and down his shaft. It’s not graceful; it’s raw. He comes with a shout leaning on the tile to support his weight, or when in bed, grabbing the nearest item to clean himself off with before turning over and falling into a deep sleep. 

Most of the time though, Marko likes to take his time. He’s a glutton for pleasure and would happily spend all day shaking hands with himself until his cock was so sensitive the brush of his cotton boxers would be too much to bear. It was a rare occasion when he could make a whole day of it. At home with his mom, dad, and brother, it wasn’t too often he was home alone. 

That’s where singing with AEW afforded him this unexpected perk. He now found himself on the road a couple of days a week; alone in hotel rooms with king size beds, crisp white sheets and feather-down pillows. 

Marko had just arrived at this week's hotel for Dynamite in Atlanta. He’d ordinarily meet up with Sammy and the others to have dinner and hang out; pulling pranks and busting each other's balls (more on that later). 

This time he was early. He arrived just as check in opened around 2pm in the afternoon. He rode the elevator up to the 17th floor and revelled in the silence he found in his contemporary cocoon for the next 2 days. He knew in the back of his mind what was about to happen, but he took his time getting there. He started by unpacking his things, setting his toiletry bag out in the bathroom and checking himself out in the mirror. He was, as usual, wearing a snap-back, one that Sammy had given to him with a panda on the front. Bursting out underneath the cap was a mane of brown curls which took on a life of their own. He wondered whether like Samson, they were a source of his strength. If he were to look into his eyes he knows what he’d see; a bright blue-green gaze, steady, confident, with a devious glint. 

He brushed his hands down his torso, smoothing out his t-shirt, landing at the hem and playing with it. He could see the lines of muscle underneath and feel the strength they gave him. He lifted the hem of the shirt all the way up and over his head, dropping the material on the tiled floor. He’d come a long way in a short time. He used to be down on himself, hard on himself, and would try to compensate for his size by detracting from it physically through his agility and emotionally through comedy. Now, he was proud of what he had achieved and felt sexy in his body as it was. His body was what he made it, and it had given him so much pleasure, so he would love it and appreciate it.

His fingers traced the lines of his chest, moving up towards his nipples, circling them slowly. He pinched one gently and gasped; head falling back, mouth parting slightly. He took two fingers and placed them in his mouth, sucking slowly and driving his tongue between them to wet them thoroughly. He then circled his other nipple with his wet digits, letting it pucker to attention and feeling the sensitivity as the air cooled and dried the wetness. 

His cock twinged, begging for some attention, but he wasn’t ready to go there just yet. He wanted to vibe a little off of his half horny state. It was only in this state, before giving into the pleasure, where everything felt good. Each move he made caused a sweet friction on his sensitized skin. 

Marko walked back into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed. Picking up his phone he did the usual social media shuffle and seeing nothing new he opened his camera and snapped a shirtless selfie. After admiring his handiwork he sent it to Sammy with the caption  _ “ ‘Sup bro?...bored over here XP” _

He liked the idea of Sammy having shirtless pics of him in his phone. And the idea of Sammy looking at Marko’s half naked body wherever he might be; in public or private, turned him on even more. 

He scooted up the bed and laid on his back. Finally thinking it was time he gave his dick some attention. He had an aching in his lower belly; a sweet arousal he liked to spiral into before making and further moves. Slowly, his fingers came to rest on the waistband of his jeans. He teased his way under the rim of the band before pulling back abruptly. He needed more. He took his right hand and cupped his dick, pressing down and squeezing slightly. 

He let out a groan of delight, biting down on his lower lip to add a tinge of pain to the pleasure; just how he liked it. 

It was time for the pants to come off, so he kicked out of his sneakers and, after unbuttoning and unzipping, shimmied his jeans down his legs and onto the floor. 

Marko had his right hand on his dick, alternating between smoothing over his boxers, cupping and pressing down, and then taking a finger and tracing it down the line of his cock, feeling it swell and harden with every stroke. 

His left hand was working his nipples; gently pinching and twisting, occasionally pulling too hard he lets out a yelp, then rubs it down to soothe pain. 

He could go at it like this for hours. Just feeling his body, and letting the pleasure build and build before easing off to rebuild again. 

A ping off to the side alerted him to an incoming message on his phone. Taking his right hand off his dick his body bucked up in protest but he didn’t rise to the demand. 

The message was from Sammy. It was a selfie taken in the back of a car - presumably an uber - with the caption “ _ On my way!” _

Fuck. Makro put the phone down. He didn’t have all afternoon after all. He got up on unsteady legs and stumbled into the bathroom reaching into his kit for the baby oil. He could use his spit but he was treating himself this time. 

Back on the bed, he pushed his boxers down his thighs and his cock sprang free; hard, leaking, red, swollen. It was obscene, he closed his eyes and imagined how it would feel to have someone’s lips stretched around his cock; pink and wet. He squeezed a few drops of oil onto his hand and got to work. He started building a rhythm, up and down, rubbing his thumb over the tip with each downward stroke. As he got faster he began to squeeze a little every few strokes and used more pressure as his thumb circled the head. 

He wasn’t thinking about anything or anyone. He was just  _ feeling.  _ He had his eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, his breath coming out in short bursts, chest rising and falling as he panted from the pleasure. 

He took his left hand and started working his balls; gently stroking, pulling and squeezing as best he could whilst trying to maintain a rhythm with his right hand on his cock. He knew he was close as his pelvis started to thrust; he wasn’t so much moving his hand as he was fucking up into it. The bursts became shorter, more erratic. There was a tightening in his balls and then he was coming in thick spurts all over his hand, chest, belly, even some got on the bed. He was breathing heavily, hand still gripped tight on his cock as he rode the waves of pleasure. When he draws it out like this, taking the time to build up the arousal, he can come for nearly 30 seconds, and by the end of it he is left gasping; spent. 

This is one of those times. On his come down he rubs his hands gently over his come splattered body, humming in contentment, lazily drawing circles in his skin. 

He looks at the time on his phone. He should get up and clean off before Sammy gets here. Who knows, maybe he has time for another round in the shower.... 


End file.
